Shooting Stars
by DauntlessClove
Summary: The sequel to An Unexpected Alliance. Something big is happening. The first stars have fallen, and soon, 23 more will too. Snow is on to Cato, Clove and Rue. He is afraid of what they are starting. The three are all in danger. Will they escape Snow's wrath? Will they start the rebellion? Or will they have trouble even surviving!
1. Recap

_**Hola! So, the start of the sequel! And this is set 2 months later, so the Victory Tour is in a couple of weeks. Enjoy!**_

**Clove's P.O.V**

It's...hard. Hard to forget the horrible things I've done, hard to forget the Hunger Games. Snow reminded me of this the night that he shot me. That I won't forget this, and he will make sure I don't. I touch the scar on my head that the bullet left.

Cato grabs my hand. "Don't."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we need to forget."

"How can we?! The victory tour is next month!"

"True..." he shrugs. "And we'll be mentoring after that."

I wouldn't be able to do that. Sending kids to their deaths. As Enobaria and Brutus nearly did to me.

"Let's just watch TV." I whisper, and point my head to the plasma on the wall. Great way to forget the Hunger Games. A broadcast about the Victors, and the losers. The first to appear is Marvel. I sigh. Sure, he was... insane, but he probably would have been a good friend, right? Glimmer appears next, and I instantly think of her little sister, alone in District 1.

"Turn it off." Cato commands, as a group of peacekeepers march towards the house. "Panic room!" he whispers.

Cato climbs into the cupboard under the stairs, cleverly concealed by the sofa. I clamber in to the piano. It's appauling we have to do this. Snow thinks we are hiding in the meadow, away from our house, now the perfect symbol of rebellion.

_(1 month earlier)_

_"Cato." I said. "We need to do something. Remember the tributes." he nods his head._

_"Always."_

_Over the next few weeks, I painted the house like the night sky, planets and stars swirling around. This was the talent I decided to choose. Painting._

_Cato was an entirely different story. He enjoyed sculpting. He created a perfect, stone sculpture of every tribute, which I then painted. We couldn't forget them. They were permanently etched into our brains. Now everyone else would remember them too._

_(end flashback)_

Snow heard of the changes. He sent people to kill us. But he knows we're alive. The attacks are less frequent. He'll just make me miserable on the Victory Tour.

_**Follow! Favourite! But most importantly, review!**_

_**Happy author updates faster!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG I FEEL AWFUL! I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE EVERY 4 REVIEWS! ENJOY!**_

**Rue's P.O.V**

I place a white rose on the ground, and wipe a tear away. It's all my fault. And Snow's. If I had been more careful... maybe this wouldn't have happened. I would be dead, but Mom, Dad, Poppy, Isa, Franc, Josie, Harlan, they would be alive! Now all I have are Cato and Clove. And Seeder. The three people that keep me sane. The tears are flowing freely now, hitting the rose lying on Poppy's grave.

"I love you." I whisper.

"They loved you too." Seeder murmured.

I'd forgot she was there. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from my past.

**Clove's P.O.V**

Cato traces my face with his fingers, smiling as his fingers brush my lips.

"I love you." he whispers

"I love you more." I giggle

" I love you the most."

" Never." I murmur, pecking him on the lips.

He kisses my cheek, making a trail of kisses down to my neck. I sigh in happiness.

"This is perfect."

"As close as it can come to perfect."

I sit up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've got the victory tour next week."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"District 12 first."

We were silent then. I had killed Katniss, the girl and Cato killed the boy. I can't remember his name now. We killed both the tributes. I think District 12 will be REAL pleased when we show up.

"Yep. I can't stand the smell of them. Smelly peasants-" Cato continues.

I stand up. "You've changed Cato! You used to feel bad for them! Living in poverty! Now you sound like a spoiled brat!" I grab him and pull him into the front garden. I pointed to the tribute statue nearest to the door. "Remember her? Glimmer?! You killed her. She had a family." I spit.

"She deserved it."

"Marvel."

"Dirty Bastard.

"What about Thresh?! He saved our lives, Cato. You owe him."

He was silent then.

"I'm sorry-" he stuttered.

"Just remember Cato. If it weren't for us, these people would have lived."

"We shouldn't have volunteered-"

"But we did. You can't erase the past."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm not very good at keeping promises. I wasn't going to continue, but, YOU NAGGED ME INTO IT XD. No, the real reason. I reread the first book, and saw how much it sucked. This WILL be better. I've also written another story, just look at the bottom of my profile, and click: "Smile through the pain."**_

* * *

_Clove's P.O.V_

I'd never talked much to Rue about District 11. It was probably forbidden in the arena anyway. Wouldn't want tributes to reveal the horrors in their districts. Then again, an ideal world would be full if machines at the Capitol's beck and call.

But it turned out that District 11 was worse than 2. More work, people at the brink of starvation. At least in 2, we were looked after. These people... they have nothing. Cato and I... we have the most food in the District, tied with Rue. And yet the kitchen and pantry overflow with goods, enough to feed a village. Cato's hand squeezes mine and I come out of my meditation. I flash him a smile and he grins back.

My hand reaches up and knocks at the yellow house. Almost instantly, the door opens and we are greeted with a welcoming smile from Seeder. She immediately steps aside, waving us in. We walk in, and I need not marvel in the beauty of the house. Mine and Cato's house is almost identical. I enter the large, open living room, detaching myself from Cato and collapsing next to Rue on her blue couch.

"Hey." she murmurs.

"Hi." I reply, stiffly.

"Time to go yet?" she says.

"Yeah, the prep teams will be here soon. Better run for the hills, you need your eyebrows plucked." I giggle, but Rue only gives a slight cough. My weak attempts of comedy are now wasted on her. And it's all the capitol's fault. I give her hand a squeeze and smile.

"Where do we go first?" she asks.

"District 10. The smelly District." Quite true, actually. District 10 works to breed and supply the capitol with livestock. Livestock leave waste behind. Yuck.

Cato gives a cough.

"I think the circus is in town."

Sure enough, outside the window is the prep team, and I let out a groan. "Can't we leave the door locked?"

"Nuh-uh. Looks like they're about to break the door down." Cato smirks and goes to unlock the door.

"Brace for impact." I whisper, shrinking back as the group of colourful freaks engulf me.

* * *

They prep me on the train. It's surprisingly smooth.

I grit my teeth as the razor snags on a hair on my leg, drawing blood. The pink haired girl- (I've forgotten her name.) Gives a small squeal and applies a bandage, ripping off a second later, revealing a blood free leg. The purple haired guy drops the razor and picks up a pair of tweezers. He quickly strips off several hairs, but I've taken care of my eyebrows just so I wouldn't need them plucked again. Honestly, I don't understand the point of recreating me for the victory tour. No point, at all. The prep team strip me of my robe, and place in a bath of some kind of lotion, sweet smelling and quite thick. This happens several more times, but honestly, I can't see any difference.

The prep team flit about, doing this and that, while I stomp my foot and complain. Why does my skin have to be made so soft? I don't expect anyone to be feeling me up anytime soon. But apparently it's "of utmost importance!" and I must endure.

Finally they sit back, and I let out a sigh of relief. They smile at me, before dashing from the room. Verizon, looking dashing in a black suit which contrasts perfectly with his red hair, which looks brighter. So does he, actually. He opens his arms and I walk directly into them. He closes his arms around me, and we lie locked in the embrace for several moments. He suddenly pulls back, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What have you got planned for me?" I ask.

"You'll see in a moment. Close your eyes." He walks away, and I'm left wondering what beautiful outfit my dear stylist has designed for me. It'll be difficult to beat what he last designed for me.

_He walks me to the dressing room, and pulls the cover off a hanger._

_I gasp._

_A midnight blue dress, with patches of purple and red, with twinkling lights. It's the sky. The stars._

I feel a weight slipping over my head, and smile as I feel the silken material slip over my skin.

"Open your eyes." Verizon whispers, and my eyes flutter open. A knee length gown covers me, with a reflective material stitched into the fabric, giving off rays of light. It's like stars have been implanted in me. He clasps some kind of bracelet around my wrist, which looks pretty simple. Several stars decorate the bracelet, with a large one in the middle.

"Beautiful." I murmur.

"Take good care of it." he says. "You'll need it again."

"The dress?" I ask

"No." With that, he sweeps out of the room. He must mean the bracelet. It's quite plain, really. Why would I need it?

* * *

As soon as the train stops, a group of peacekeepers, heavily armed, press us into the square of District 10. Ever since I was shot, I've been pretty nervous around guns. I never liked them even when I was training for the games. They were heavy, unreliable, and loud. My knives were silent. And I was guaranteed a bulls-eye every time. A peacekeeper moves, and the barrel of his gun presses into my back. I stifle a shriek, and push the barrel away, cursing under my breath. Cato reaches for my hand, wrapping his fingers around mine. I feel motivated, gripping his hand for reassurance as we climb the white marble steps to the stage in front of the Justice building. District 10 does smell.. but then again, I'm sure no-one here notices it. The entire District is here, and the crowd stretches out as far as I can see. There are screens mounted to the District buildings, for those who are too far away to see us.

Cato begins to speak. He reads only the speech the capitol supplied us with, but it's still pretty awkward giving it. I killed the boy...and Cato killed the girl. It happens every year in most Victory tours. Rue adds a little part on to the end of the speech. I guess she spoke to the girl once or twice. I fidget, staring into the distance. A little boy stares up at me, a smile his face. I see a small badge on his dull shirt. It's only plastic, can't be worth much, but the way he looks at it, it must be worth a lot to him. I stare at the badge, and the details come into focus. It's a black badge, with small white dots, and a large, shining shape in the middle.

Our sign of rebellion.

He unpins the badge, handing it to me. I smile, slightly touched at this tiny, kind gesture. I grasp it, and pin it to my dress. The boy laughs.

Rebellion.


End file.
